Most current mobile devices support multiple radio access technologies (RATs) including, for example, Wifi, Global Systems for Mobile Communications (GSM), Code-Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Universal Mobile Telecommunications Systems (UMTS), 3GPP Long Term Evaluation (LTE), and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX). In particular, a user device may receive communications via more than one RAT. For example, a mobile device may be able to receive voice calls via WiFi, as well as GSM or CDMA. Typically, when such a mobile device has network connectivity via WiFi, it still has its CDMA receiver turned on to be able to receive incoming voice calls via CDMA. This requires additional processing power and results in extra current drain.